Winter Soldier's Soulmate Story
by Logan'slover
Summary: In a world of Soulmate's, what would happen if the Winter Soldier's soulmate was a girl from a different dimension whose best friend is 'Cowboy' aka Brock Rumlow.
1. Chapter 1: Dimension Traveling

**Hopefully you like this story. If you do, please review.**

I walk from the bathroom in the back, heading to the front of the restaurant. My fellow classmates have already used the bathroom and are probably waiting out front with our teachers, who went to pay during the bathroom trip.

There is a narrow hallway. Straight ahead is the huge, main dinning section that goes right and left. To the left is the bar section and then the kitchen. On the right, is the Banquet room, which is also the conference area.

As I walk past the open doors of the Banquet Room, a male yells something in a language that I don't know or recognize. Before I can look, I'm suddenly in the room, face down on the floor with someone heavy on my back, pinning me.

Since he is so strong, he can do anything to me; kill, torture, or far worse, take my virginity. I can handle the first two, since I went thru them, but not the last. It is something I want to give my husband, not have it forcibly taken.

My heartbeats are sped up in fear. The heart is threatening to pop out of my chest, through the ribcage. Its pounding so loudly that I think everyone in the room can hear it. My mouth dries, no volume for screaming or begging for no pain.

Instantly I know my life is going to drastically change. The crossroads coming up is going to decide which side of the road that the change will fall too; either good or bad. Though I know that if its bad, there will be lots of pain.

"Get off me, Creep!" I yelp out, struggling to get free, hoping that he can't tell how frightened and child-like I sound.

Boots appear in front of me. Scared of who it could be, my sky-blue slowly eyes travel up the body. Black, loose pants. A long black trench coat. And a very smug, showing off his washboard abs, black wife-beater shirt.

' _Oh my gosh! Its Cowboy._ ' My mind screams out in happiness, knowing that he won't let anyone harm me at all.

Instantly I'm up and behind Cowboy. His left arm is spread to the side, protecting me. The other hand has a handgun pointed at a group of people in fancy clothes. Strangely they seem familiar though I don't remember them.

"Cowboy, what's going on?" I hesitantly ask, scared of what's happening, realizing he tensed at his nickname. "Cowboy?"

"You remember me, Audrey?" He asks me in shock, like I saw him yesterday but didn't remember his nickname.

"Yeah, we went to school together. You kept me safe from Derek at the Winter Formal." I reply as I remember.

 _At the Winter Formal, he became darker and very scary, though he was always gentle with me. He kept me in his arms until I felt safe, which took almost three days. He left soon after but for two months sent me presents._

 _That was a little over a year ago. After the last present, a gold heart-shaped locket, I never heard from him again. I heard he went to North Powder and killed all my classmates. But after that week, nobody ever saw him again._

Not liking loud noises, I jump as Cowboy fires his gun, bringing me back to the present. In a flash, I'm over his left shoulder and he is running thru the building. The first man yells something that is unintelligible but in English this time.

Outside, he gets into a pickup, gently setting me on the passenger seat. Quickly he starts the engine, pulling out of the parking space. I sit up, not looking out the front windshield because my brain has a delayed reaction so I can't handle fast speeds.

Half a block away, something lands on the roof. I gasp, moving backwards, eyes looking at the roof. The only reason I stop is because I hit the door, cringing against it. Cowboy pulls his gun, looking upwards and at the road.

He briefly looks over at me, silently telling me to stay against the passenger door. I nod, not wanting to get in the middle of anything, not liking pain. I trust Cowboy, trusting that he knows what he's doing and everything.

Suddenly the door behind me is gone. My shoulder-length reddish-brown hair whips about my face. I scream out, falling backwards, trying to stop. Cowboy curses in a different language, reaching towards me as I reach for him.

A thick arm wraps around my waist as I fall out of the pickup. He pulls me to his chest, kneeling down on the top of the pickup. His other hand is holding onto the rack, feet braced, not moving from his position, no matter what.

Pressed against the right side of his chest, my arms wrap around his neck. Not wanting to see if something happens, I bury my face in his neck and shoulder. His arm tightens, holding me closer, as he slowly gets into a standing position, my feet dangling.

He jumps off the pickup's roof, startling me. Seconds later, the pickup screeches to a stop. The new man lands on the road, keeping my feet from touching. He keeps me against his chest as a vehicle door opens and loudly slams shut.

I lift my head, realizing that Cowboy is stomping towards us. My hands push on the new man's chest, trying to get free. I want to get to Cowboy, scared of what the new man is going to do to me. He must have a reason to stop me from splattering on the road.

Blackness wraps around me, with no outlines or gray areas. Its promising that nothing bad is going to happen while I'm in it. Trusting it, I wrap the blackness around me in a peaceful cocoon as I slip into a blissful oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2: Brock's POV

**Hopefully you like this second chapter. I DO NOT OWN AVENGERS, CAPTAIN AMERICA, OR ANYONE in this story besides Audrey, Brock's nickname, and her tormentors. Also North Powder is a place I have never been to, only seen it on a map. Italics is the past.**

Brock Rumlow's POV:

For hours Brock has been in a cell in Avenger Tower. The last thing he remembers, before waking up here, is trying to get to Audrey after the Winter Soldier knocked her unconscious. Only with Steve and Thor's help could Brock get knocked unconscious.

' _He thought that he could control his animalistic urges and succeeded, until he met Audrey. Seeing her, every protective urge came racing to life. Everything in his body became attuned to her, feeling like an older brother, nothing more._

 _So, he became her friend, hoping the urge would soon disappear. He kept others away from her, not letting her be hurt at all. And the He came along and she liked Him. Reluctantly, he let them date, happy that she was happy._

 _When the Winter Formal came, Audrey was so beautiful in a green dress, hair up in a half-pony-tail, and very little makeup on. She made a vision while He kept trying to peak down her blouse. They went to get pictures done._

 _An hour later, she was back and alone. Her makeup and hair were a mess, and her dress had rips along her sides and her bodice. The sight made Brock very angry, almost losing control. She hugged him, crying, begging him to take her home._

 _Then He showed up, saying that Audrey had to fuck Him because it's been long enough. Those words made Brock see red. He attacked Him, easily getting the upper hand since he is a lesser super soldier. Quickly He was dead from a broken neck and spine._

 _Coming down from the red, Brock thought Audrey would hate him and be scared of him. But she surprised him, coming close and wrapping her arms around him, trusting him completely. She clung to him, terrified of everyone else, even her family._

 _With her family, it took two days for her to calm down and let him go. In that time, he found out that she was badly abused by her old classmates, almost killed. Luckily she doesn't remember. They won't tell her because if she tries to remember, she'll end up in another coma, maybe forever._

 _After she was calm for a week, he left. Every couple of days he would send her gifts. He killed her old classmates, torturing them before brutally and slowly killing them. After two months, he came back to this dimension, back with Hydra and their evil beliefs._

 _Because Audrey showed him the good, he doesn't belief Hydra. So he went to Fury and confessed everything but going to the other dimension. Fury wanted him to be a spy on Hydra and Brock agreed after finding out about this dimension's Audrey._

 _This dimension's Audrey was dead from her classmates. Brock killed the classmates before laying some flowers, called Heather, on her tombstone. He sends money to her family every couple of months, trying to help them out._

 _Earlier, he never thought that he would ever be happy again. That is until she suddenly showed up, smelling familiar, like wild flowers and strawberries. Then when she said his nickname, he knew that she was here._ '

The door opening brings Brock's mind back to the present. Captain Rogers, the Black Widow, and Agent Coulson step into the room. Rogers has a Stark pad in his hands, sadly looking down at it. Romanov and Coulson are glaring at Brock.

"Where is Audrey? I will only speak to Audrey." Brock demands as he crosses his arms, not going to budge on this at all.

"Are you the one who hurt her? She's been abused for years." Rogers demands, feeling protective of all women, thinking the worse of Brock.

"I killed those Bastards." Brock bites out, feeling anger at Them again. "They made fun of her, beat her, and buried her alive."

Hearing and seeing the anger, the three new people realize Brock won't hurt Audrey. They plan to tell him what is going on. Hopefully he will be able to shed light on what happened earlier this morning to Audrey.

"Agent Barnes, the Winter Soldier, is Audrey's soulmate." Romanov begins, before pausing as Brock suddenly remember something.

"The mark on her shoulder?" He guesses, groaning. "It showed up one day. Everyone assumed it was a tattoo but she doesn't like needles."

"So she probably would freak out with doctors?" Coulson asks, hoping Brock can help Audrey or it might just kill Barnes.

"If she's prepared, she can handle doctors. But if it's sprung on her, she goes back to Them and when They killed her." Brock answers, before realization hits him.

He goes barging from the room, having to get to Audrey and calm her down. She panics with doctors and needles. If she panics too long, her body will shut itself off, to protect itself. The longer she panics, the longer she'll be in a coma.


	3. Chapter 3: Brock's POV Part 2

**Sorry that it took so long to update. Hopefully you like this chapter.**

3rd POV:

Following his senses, Brock makes it to the room on the hospital-like level. Well, when he gets to the level, all he has to do is follow the screams. The other Avengers, including Falcon, Pietro, Wanda, and Vision are around her door.

JARVIS told them that Brock is coming and not going to hurt anyone or take Audrey away. So everyone steps away from the door. Brock barges into the room as Coulson, Black Widow, and Rogers stop with the others.

Audrey is screaming out, struggling against her restraints that are keeping her on the bed. Soldier is worriedly standing next to the bed, trying to get Audrey to calm down but she doesn't seem to be seeing him, terrified.

Brock unties Audrey, gathering her in his arms. She still struggles to get away from him, only because she isn't seeing him but Them. He races from the room, hearing Soldier and the others, including Rogers, Black Widow, and Coulson, following.

Down the hallway, he comes to a seating area. Sitting on the couch, he sets Audrey on his lap. Wrapping his left arm around her waist, his right hand soothingly rubs her hair. He begins talking about the Winter Formal and him saving her.

Slowly Audrey's struggles slow down, her screaming quieting and stopping. Brock doesn't stop talking or rubbing her hair. He talks about other things that they did, earning some laughs from Stark but only grins from the others.

After about an hour, Audrey lifts her head, her eyes clear. She gasps, noticing that she's on Brock's lap. She doesn't try to get away, only lifting her head and looking up at him. He is looking down at her, worried but turning to relief.

"Are you here or am I in a coma again?" She hesitantly asks in a harp-like voice that chimes, seeming to make music.

"What is the last thing that you remember?" Brock asks, gently smiling down at her, glad that she isn't in a coma.

"Um." Audrey pauses, thinking about the answers. "The Senior Class Trip. We came to Manhattan to see the sights and museums."

"Ok." Brock pauses, knowing that she doesn't remember what happened at the restaurant or the vehicle outside.

 _That is something that happens to her. When she is really terrified, she will block out what happened and won't be able to remember it. Sometimes she will dream about it but not remember the dream when she wakes up._

 _Brock will tell everyone about her blackouts when Audrey is calm again. Hopefully none of them will try to get her to remember. It would kill Brock if she were to go into another coma. He doesn't know if she can survive next time._

"You suddenly appeared next to James Barnes and the other Avengers." Brock tells Audrey, praying nobody will say anything about Soldier chasing them.

"The Avengers are comic book superheroes." Audrey answers in a 'you know that' kind of tone, looking at him like he's making stuff up.

"Technically I'm from the Avenger Universe. I went to your world on an experiment." Brock explains, before saying his past as Brock Rumlow since she knows him as Jared Noble.

"You're a bad guy." Audrey asks, sitting up, looking at him with wide sapphire blue eyes that actually sparkle like diamonds.

"I was until I met you. You changed my life around. When I came back, I changed allegiances, telling Fury about Hydra." Brock explains.

"They experimented on you. That's why you went scary at the Winter Formal." She asks, pieces clicking in her mind.

"Yes." Brock pauses, knowing that the next thing he says is going to change Audrey's life and hopefully she will survive. "I know what the mark on your shoulder is."

"Really, what is it?" Audrey exclaims, happy that is finally going to know what it is, having been in the dark for a couple months.

"It says 'Shit' in Russian." Brock pauses as Audrey looks at him, puzzled. "It is a soul-mate mark, meaning the first words you soul-mate says to you."

"Oh!" Audrey whispers, looking down at his chest. "But I can't have a soul-mate. I'm the Ugly Freak of Nature."

"No. You are never that. They lied to you. You are beautiful, sweet, brave, and strong." Brock tells her, sensing the others getting angry, especially Soldier.


	4. Chapter 4: Conversations

**Hope you like this chapter. I have more than thirty people following my stories. I'm so happy. Thank you all for following or favoriting my stories. Yippee!**

 _It has been two days since I woke up in the infirmary of Avenger Tower. Brock has explained lots of things to me, including about soul-mates. He also told me that my soul-mate is Bucky Barnes, the Winter Soldier._

 _I am unsure about having a soul-mate, especially one who's handsome. A lot of other people will be more suited to being a soul-mate. Handsome people don't pay attention to me, thinking of me as an Ugly Freak of Nature._

 _Since Cowboy helped bring myself back to the present, I haven't talked to Bucky at all. He stays in the shadows, always were I am. At first it was creepy, but I like having someone watching me, especially one who is a great fighter._

 _Cowboy stays around all the time, helping me get used to being around a lot of people. The Avengers and friends are all nice to me, asking me questions about my world and how much I know about them._

 _Sadly it's not a lot since it's hard for me to remember things that I don't repeatedly think about. I have had this problem since I was younger, probably when I hit my head on the metal ring around a trampoline at my babysitter's house._

 _I am getting up the courage to talk to Bucky on my own. Usually I smile at him, knowing he won't harm me, not getting a creepy vibe from him. All I get from him is protectiveness and a little bit of wary, probably since he still has nightmares._

 _All the Avengers and friends were unsure around me at first, ever since Cowboy told them stuff about me. He didn't tell them about Them, only that if something scares me real bad, then my mind blacks it out, like Them._

Slowly I walk towards Bucky, having enough courage. He's leaning against the wall, watching and listening to everyone else talk in the kitchen. He also looks unsure but gently smiles at me, not big but it makes his body relax. I smile back at him, relieved.

"Hi." I whisper to him, unsure what to say. My voice hasn't been able to go much higher than a whisper, unless I'm really scared, since Them.

"Hey, Doll." He replies in a deep, growl-like voice that is more animal-like than human, also rough like he hasn't used English a lot.

"Would you…like to…get drinks…with me some time?" I mumble, still unsure if he wants me even though we're soul-mates.

"I would love that Doll." He replies, smiling easier now, straightening up from his position, adding. "How about now?"

"Um." I think about his question, wondering if I trust him enough, before getting an idea. "Where are we going so I can tell Cowboy?"

"What's going on?" Cowboy asks, coming out of the kitchen with two cookies in one hand and one in the other. Handing me the one cookie, he asks. "What did you have to tell me?"

"I was thinking of taking Audrey to a café that Steve and I usually go to." Bucky answers, getting ramrod straight around any SHIELD agent.

"That will be fine." Cowboy answers; nodding his head at Bucky, before turning to me. "I trust him. He won't harm you."

Those words turn my little bit of trust into complete trust for Bucky. Cowboy has never lied to me about anything important like this. It doesn't bother me that he lied about being Jared Noble but I can't fault him for that.

#####################################################################################

"They look so good together, don't they?" Pepper tells Tony, smiling at the way Audrey easily steps up to Bucky, not scared at all.

 _They are both soul-mates and will be getting married in about a year or more. It was when they first met, while she was still a low worker at Stark Industries that they met. Stane didn't like them being together so tried to stop it multiple times._

"Yeah, I'm glad that she's getting used to us. It was horrible watching her flinch away whenever got too close." Clint adds, before setting a couple pancakes on Natasha's plate.

 _Both of them are soul-mates though they haven't met their third yet. Also both are alphas so can't handle each other in close contact, like marriage. On missions they fight their feelings, becoming acquaintances but not close friends._

"I noticed that if she saw you coming, she wasn't as skittish. It was only when someone surprised her." Betty replies, hugging Bruce close.

 _They are soul-mates though it's been a tough journey. Bruce is scared that the Hulk will hurt her but she doesn't care. Every time she has met the Hulk, he hasn't laid a finger on her, protecting her from everything else, including her father._

Jane, Darcy, and Thor begin arguing over how much pancakes Thor can have. Thor and Jane are soul-mates. Jane and Darcy are platonic soul-mates. Darcy hasn't met her romantic soul-mate yet. Her mate is an Asgardian.

Bruce and Tony are platonic soul-mates too. They met on the Helicarrier before Loki and the Battle with the Citauri. Even the Hulk likes Tony, realizing that Tony isn't afraid of the Hulk and can't really get hurt in his suit.

Also platonic soul-mates are Darcy and Clint. They have the same sense of mischief. Both of them love attacking each other with paintballs or nerfs. Also Darcy has dyed Clint's uniform pink one time after he redecorated her apartment.


	5. Chapter 5: Ruined Date

**YIIPPEE, I'm back. Sorry this has been a while. We have been getting wood ready for the fireplace. Also my husband and I are trying to get pregnant so that takes some time too. Maybe good news is that we might be pregnant. Hope you like this new chapter.**

Bucky and I are sitting in a small diner, in the corner. He is sitting in the corner with me beside him, though I'm against the wall. Somehow, this makes me think that he is protecting me from everything, even the waitress.

We got cheeseburgers and sodas. He was confused as I ordered no onions or pickles on mine, until I explained that they usually come with the burgers but I don't like them. He got everything on his burger, including bacon and an onion ring.

We talk about small things, like books and things. He likes my opinions on things, smiling nicely at my stuff. We stay away from the talk about soul-mates. I'm not entirely sure what I think about soul-mates, unsure if he will beat me or anything.

He laughed when I dunk my French fries in ranch. Sometimes, when the fries are seasoned, I don't use ranch. Also, I only dunk one side a little bit before eating all of the fry. This way I get the best of both worlds.

Halfway through the dinner, I use the bathroom. Bucky didn't want me to go but I used my best glare. He smiled nicely at me, before letting me out of the booth. I kissed his left cheek, liking how he acts like a knight in shining armor.

Stepping out of the bathroom, I gasp, stopping. A big fat bleached blond man is in front of me. I stumble backwards, not liking anyone too close to me. He steps closer to me, smirking in an evil, creepy, and scary way.

"Excuse me." I whisper, stepping to the left, hoping to get around him, feeling terrified when he looks at me.

His right palm rests against the wall, stopping me from moving that way. I step away from his arm, trying to go the other way. But he lays that palm against the wall, caging me in. I move backwards, bumping into the wall.

"Why are you trying to get away from me, Cutie?" He asks, moving closer to me, face lowering towards mine.

"Stay away." I yelp out, scared of him, trying to melt into the wall or have the floor swallow me to get me away.

Suddenly he is jerked away from me, well more like flying away. I sag against the wall, chest aching as I struggle to breath. Panic is racing through my body, closing up my airways. My body is shutting down, due to my panic.

##########################################################################################################

Bucky kneels down by Audrey, worriedly watching as her sapphire blue eyes, which actually sparkle like diamonds, fill up with tears. She is gasping for air, right hand grabbing the part of her shirt that is over her heart.

Her eyes roll into the back of her head as she collapses, unconscious. Bucky leans forward, arms gathering her up, bridal-style. He stands up, rushing from the building. He heads back to the Tower, wondering what is wrong with Audrey.

JARVIS must have been watching for anything, because halfway to the Tower, Steve and Rumlow appear. They are staring at Audrey worriedly, which Rumlow is also very angry at something that only he knows.

Reaching the Tower, they race inside. Quickly they go up to the infirmary level, where some doctors have been waiting. They take Audrey, leaving Bucky, Steve, and Rumlow out in the hallway, where the other Avengers and friends come.


	6. Chapter 6: Blackness is Safe

**Sorry about the long wait for new chapters. I have been busy with looking for a job and trying to become pregnant. Hope you like this new chapter. Though it's not very long, only Audrey in a coma.**

A slow, steady beeping lifts the blackness. I sigh, not wanting to get out of my safe cocoon. The blackness gets heavier, allowing me to slip back into the blissful oblivion. Feeling safe again, I shut off my mind, not thinking or seeing.

############################################################################################################

The beeping is back and more insistent this time. Still not wanting to get out of the blackness, I resist. This time it's harder to get back into the oblivion but I eventually succeed. My mind shuts off again, allowing everything to fade away.

############################################################################################################

I resist coming out of the blackness a couple more times. It gets harder each time. Mostly my mind has trouble focusing on anything. So I allow my memories and thoughts to be hidden away, deep within the wakefulness but not the blackness.


	7. Chapter 7: Them

**Hello Everyone. I'm back. I still don't have a computer and for the past week my internet has been down. Sorry about not posting. Hope you like the new chapters on all my in-progress chapters.**

 _While in the blackness, my parents came to me. They told me that they love me and are happy that I'm somewhere safer. They are glad that I found someone, knowing how wary of people I am and how happy I am now._

Bucky and Cowboy's worried tones lift the blackness. I can hear their worry, people talking in the background though I can't understand their words. Closer is a steady beeping, that I don't recognize but know that I'm scared of it.

I whimper, scared of the beeping, wanting Bucky and Cowboy. My fingers reach for them though my arms don't move. All my limbs feel too heavy to move, including my eye-lids. I use all my strength to open my eyes to no avail.

############################################################################################################

Finally, my body isn't heavy. My eyes slowly inch open. Bucky and Cowboy are sitting in chairs on either side of my hospital bed. They are both sleeping, looking peaceful for once. They don't have burdens on them in sleep.

Memories of the date flash through my mind. I bite back a groan, realizing that Bucky will not want me anymore. How could he want a girl who panics at the first sight of danger and then publicly faints during their date?

 _Suddenly I'm in a small pond, filled with water. My classmates are all around me. Deven is straddling my waist with my head and the top of my chest out of the water. Rylie is to the right while Eric is to the left. They both have creepy grins._

 _Deven snuggly grips my neck, shoving me under the water, smirking happily. My hands claw at his hands, trying to get free, not wanting to die. He brings me back up, letting me gasp for air as he darkly chuckles._

" _Stupid, Bitch. You thought that we wouldn't find you. Nobody cares about you, the Ugly Freak of Nature." He growls out._

 _He forces me back down under the water. I struggle, hands and feet kicking out. My chest burns, unable to get any air. He grins down at me as the others gather around us. Water fills my mouth as I try to breath._

 _Briefly he brings me up, only allowing me to take a breath, before forcing me back under the water. Realizing that I'm going to die, I don't struggle, knowing it's useless. Nobody will save me this time and I will finally be free of pain._

 _I don't really want to die, having somehow trusted Bucky. I like him more than anyone else I have ever met. He makes butterflies appear in my stomach when I think of him. Also I can see our future when I look in his eyes._

 _Blackness wraps around me, trying to engulf me. I can feel everything but my body is numbing. Terrified, I struggle to force it back, not liking it. It's thick and heavy, suffocating and drowning me. A force presses down on my body._


	8. Chapter 8: Bucky's POV

**Hi everyone. I'm back. I know its been a while. I still don't have a computer and my spouse has finally started letting me use his. The updates might take a while because I'm pregnant with twins, due in February. This story is now on WordPad, so there might be mistakes like two capital letters when only the first one is supposed to be. Their and with and the and and might also be misspelled.**

 **##################################################################################**

 **BUCKY'S POV:**

"What is the matter with her?" He loudly says to Brock, worriedly about Audrey and how she isn't getting better.

Ever since he brought her back from the restaurant, she has been getting worse and worse. He hopes that she isn't giving up because that would kill him too. His life is connected to hers, thru thick and thin.

"I don't know." Brock worriedly answers. "This hasn't happened before." Another pause. "I know that she's self-concscious, especially around others. She probably thinks she's not a good match for you."

"What do you mean?" Bucky demands. "I will always need her. She brings light back to my dark and gloomy world. I like being able to protect her, knowing that she needs me."

"Tell her. Maybe she can hear you wherever she is. Hopefully it will make her better." Brock replies, walking out of the room.

Bucky collapses in a chair by the bed where Audrey is laying in a coma. His hands gently grab her left one, holding it snuggly. He wants to keep her with him, not going on into the afterlife.

"Please wake up." He begs, hoping that JARVIS isn't recording this because Stark will never let him live it down. "I need you. You complete me. There is nothing worth living in this world if you're not in it. I like knowing that you need me." He lets his mind wonder, not realizing that he starts speaking in different languages.

After almost an hour, Audrey's hand rightens around his flesh hand, startling him. He looks down at her, hoping that she is waking up. She has moved onto her side, facing him, holding his hand under her cheek.

Noticing that she looks healthier than before, he moves closer, ecstatic. His metal hand softly brushes the hair back from her face. She is looking peaceful, content, and safe. He is glad that he could do that.

"Wake up sweetheart. I want to take you out, showing everyone how beautiful you are." He whispers, lowering his head closer to hers.

"How is she doing, Friend James?" Thor's loud voice rings around the room as he steps thru the door.

Audrey whimpers from the loudness, cringing closer to Bucky's hand. Bucky turns to Thor, glaring at him. His metal hand gently rubs Audrey's head, trying to calm her down. Turning away from Thor, he whispers reassurance to Audrey.

It takes a couple long minutes for Audrey to relax. When Bucky is sure that she's sleeping peaceful again, he turns back to the door. But Thor isn't there, only Brock and Steve are, watching worriedly.

"She didn't like his loudness. I'm not sure why." Bucky gently tells them, tensing as Brock nods, stepping closer.

"After her classmates buried her alive, she has been scared of thunder. Maybe it sounds like dirt hitting the top of the coffin." Brock hesitantly says.

Bucky's chest seizes with anger. If They weren't already dead, he would find a way to kill Them all, slowly and very painfully. If she hadn't of survived or came to this dimension, the world would be missing out on this innocent light.


End file.
